greg_millerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Miller
"Famous" Gregory James Miller (born April 4th, 3249 B.C.) is an Internet personality, an honorary ghostbuster, the founder of Greg Miller Industries, and one of the co-founders of Kinda Funny, where he is best known for hosting shows such as Oreo Oration, Cooking with Greggy, and Kevin and Greg Eat a Pizza. He is in a monogamous relationship with Geneviève St-Onge Mill-AIR and Bonhomme Carnaval, and is flabbergasted that someone keeps making these wikis. Early Life Greg Miller was born in the ancient past on Planet Argon. The son of a humble Argonite couple who foresaw their planet's destruction at the hands of the dastardly Tick Lords, Miller was launched out into space by his parents just as Argon was consumed by the cosmic arachnids. He remained there for millennia before eventually crash-landing on Earth in the late twentieth-century, where he was discovered by "Big Crane Operator" Greg Miller and Jamie Kennedy. The two took pity on the child, and decided to raise him as their own. The older he grew, however, the more they began to grow concerned that he secretly possessed superpowers of some kind, and might lose control of them if pressured into a stressful situation while at school or in the middle of backyard wrestling. As a result, they decided to reveal their child's origins to the world, believing that doing so would be able to attract the attention of the larger scientific community, who would in turn help determine Greg's status. Unfortunately, less than a few days after doing so they were accused by Dragon Ball author Akira Toriyama of ripping off the premise of his esteemed manga, and the family's claims were quickly deemed fraudulent. Mizzou The only organization that still believed the Miller family was the University of Missouri, which offered to enroll Greg in one of its departments for free if it were allowed to monitor him in the background. However, upon arriving at Mizzou, Miller found himself recruited into the A.N.T.L.E.R.S. (the 'A'll-out 'N'ational 'T'rained 'L'eaders of 'E'xtraordinary 'R'escue and 'S'afety), a covert superhero group that gave off the impression of being a drunken, basketball-obsessed cult by day, yet performed all manner of world-saving operations by night. While Greg's superpowers had not yet manifested by this point, the A.N.T.L.E.R.S. felt it would be good to have him on the team, as they believed his love of Hawaiian shirts and partying would allow them to more easily pass off as the sports cult they claimed themselves to be when off-duty. As a result, most of Greg's time at Mizzou was spent away from the school on various international missions alongside the rest of the A.N.T.L.E.R.S., limiting the degree to which the university could study him. Eventually, after spending three weeks away from campus in Slovenia fighting the Bear Liberation Front (an evil organization that terrorizes cities by air-dropping hundreds of bears into them), Mizzou's administration threatened to revoke his admission if he spent a single additional minute away from campus grounds. Greg agreed to their demands, and life returned to normal for both parties - but in the end, the university was unable to determine whether Greg had superpowers or not (though they did take note of his insatiable love for chicken wings, as well as his ability to eat them in one bite). IGN Eventually, Miller completed a degree in journalism at Mizzou, which he subsequently used to acquire a job at the Chicago Daily Tribune. This was followed soon after by a long gig at IGN, where he rose to prominence within the podcasting community after making the world's longest pregnant pause on IGN's premiere PlayStation podcast, Podcast Beyond. It is also here that he developed his lifelong love for PlayStation trophies. Outside of a few tense moments (such as his Lair review), life at IGN was fairly lax for Greg - until one day, he volunteered to take part in a press event for Raven Software's Singularity. In an effort to outdo all prior press events, Raven's marketing team had decided that they would build an actual time machine to promote their time-traveling first-person shooter, and Greg, being the loud, boisterous person that he is, volunteered to test it out first. It didn't work: the moment Greg stepped foot in the machine, its Higgs-Boson Accelerator went haywire from all the sugar in his blood, and completely de-materialized his body. It's at this very moment that Greg's long-latent superpower finally activated itself, and saved him from being utterly killed by separating his ego from his body. His ego then proceeded to drift through the streets of Brisbane, California, before eventually arriving back at IGN's offices. There, it proceeded to possess a Greg Miller blow-up doll that his co-workers had been planning on using for a WWE Smackdown vs. Raw video review, and normalcy quickly returned to the entertainment company. Kinda Funny Eventually, Greg tired of constantly having to defend Fran Mirabella's decision to award Mario Kart: Double Dash a 7.9 at all of IGN's meet-and-greet events, and decided to strike out on his own alongside IGN co-workers Colin Moriarty, Nick Scarpino, and Tim Gettys. Together, the quartet formed Kinda Funny, an entertainment company devoted to doing what no other group of four white, straight, cisgender males had ever done before: make online content about pop culture and video games (alright, I'll admit that I lied there - they also make online content about food, too.) Kinda Funny was decently successful for the first few years of its existence, but it only truly rose in prominence in 2016, when Greg reworked his experiences fighting the Bear Liberation Front in Slovenia into an entertaining story for the rest of the crew on the GameOverGreggy Show. Both this story, and the Kinda Funny doodle that was based on it skyrocketed them into Internet stardom practically overnight, and established the Kinda Funny brand as one that would last for years to come (though rumor has it that the Bear Liberation Front is still mad at Greg for appropriating its tactics for his own profit, and plans on eventually reigning grizzly terror on the streets of San Francisco).